Encumbrance
by EverWideningCircles
Summary: New Summary: Encumbrance burden. Eragon is surrounded by burdens. Burdens of his past, burdens of family, and the burden that comes with the title of rider. After all the weight of the world is a heavy burden to bear. Can he do it alone? Will he have to?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The village

A/N: This is my version of the third book. I couldn't think of a good title that began with an e. So I used on responsibility if your wondering where the heck Encumbrance came from. I chose to have it after Eragon and Roran rescued Katrina because of reasons I'll explain later.

Eragon lay in the tent that he shared with his cousin, Roran, fast asleep. That was spoiled however when he felt someone shake him awake.

Eragon groaned and opened his eyes to find Arya looming over him.

"What is it?" Eragon mumbled wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Apparently Galbatorix's men ran low on supplies on their way back to Uru'bean," Arya said solemnly. "They ransacked a village not far from here. We have to go and search for survivors."

Eragon sighed and pulled on his boots. _Saphira, are you there?_

_Yes, little one. _The dragon replied, _Arya has already told me of the village. I'm on my way._

_Great. You know, you'd think they'd lay off the pillaging for a while. I mean the battle was only week ago. _Eragon stood up with a grunt. Three days after the battle Eragon and Roran had gone to Helgrind to retrieve his fiancée Katrina. Adding that to the physical exertion of the battle on the Burning Planes Eragon had yet to get his full strength back.

_Cruelty does not take the day off, little one._

_I know, but I can dream can't I?"_

Murtagh looked around the demolished town.

_If you must go to a village leave no survivors. _Those had been the king's exact words and looking around Murtagh was sure he wouldn't find any. When the men had been let loose on the village they had raided the houses killing men, women and children.

Murtagh knew he had better double check. Galbatorix would be mad enough when he found out that his brother was still alive. The last thing he needed was a survivor looking to avenge his home.

_Thorn,_ Murtagh called out with his mind. _Do you sense any survivors?_

_One,_ Thorn replied hesitantly. _A little girl, around three or four, is in the woods just outside the village._

Murtagh suddenly understood Thorn's reluctance. The rider and his dragon had many things in common, including a surprising partialness for children.

Murtagh sighed, he had not been able to stop the men before they had killed the children and he just didn't have it in him to let another child die. _Leave the girl. I'll tell her to stay hidden._

_Good, _was all he got back.

Murtagh reached out to the girl with his mind. _Can you hear me, little one?_

_How come I'm hearing voices in my head?_ A small voice squeaked in his head.

_It's all right, sweetie. I'm Murtagh. How did you get in the woods?_

_My Mommy sent me to get some water and on my way back I heard people screaming so I hid._

Murtagh was at a loss of words. From the air he had seen that the nearest river had been a little under a mile away and this girl sounded to be only four-years-old. However he simply told himself to think of the girl. Clearly the Varden would come soon to survey the damage.

All right, just stay where you are. Sometime after these men leave some people will come and get you. 

With that Murtagh saddled Thorn and ordered the men to head off.

Eragon looked around at the dismal remains of the village around him. The pouring rain had put out the burning buildings, but the wood still steamed clouding the air with so much smoke it was like a gray fog.

"There are no survivors," Eragon repeated what Arya had just told him.

"Not one." Arya whispered looking at one of the many bodies scattered on the road.

"Try to sense someone in the woods." Eragon sounded determined. "There's no way they could have wiped out this entire village."

Arya knew it was hopeless but tried anyway. What happened when she did surprised her.

"Eragon?" Arya opened her eyes that were now glowing with urgency.

"I know." Eragon replied.

Together they raced to the forest at the northern end of the village. For both of them had sensed the same thing, a human presence so faint that it could only mean that death would soon claim the village's sole survivor.

Arya and Eragon began to search the forest floor for the presence they had felt.

"Eragon!" Eragon went to Arya's side.

There on the forest floor was a little girl around four-years-old. Her clothes and body were soaked through, her skin pale and her lips blue.

Arya immediately took the girl into her arms, on the verge of tears. Children were sacred to elves.

The little girl opened her eyes and gazed at Eragon through Arya's rain soaked hair.

She smiled. "I knew you'd come. He said you would."

With that the girl closed her eyes and slumped in Arya's arms.

A/N: Who is this girl? Will she live? Is she already dead? You'll find out in the next chapter. As soon as I get at least one review that is.


	2. Chapter 2: Prue

Chapter 2: Prue

A/N: I am really happy to say that I got two reviews on chapter one. I was very happy about that. I hope you like this chapter and reviews are very much appreciated.(Even if they're negative because really if this chapter sucks I'm really gonna want to replace it so people don't hate my writting.)

Disclamer: I don't own any of this. Trust me if I did you'd see it in a book store not on a fan fiction site.

Arya had been too shaken at the sight of the rain soaked girl to do anything, but hold her tightly to her chest while Eragon ran for help. When he returned with Nasuada they managed to coax Arya onto a Saphira's back as she kept the girl cradled in her arms. Her life force was faint and Arya had refused to let the girl go whilst still alive.

Eragon saddled up behind them and they took off for the Varden. Eragon was forced to scold himself several times at how he enjoyed being able to wrap his around Arya so that she and the girl didn't fall off.

They landed outside Angela's tent and hurried to get the child out of the rain. Katrina who'd been studying healing with Angela stirred up the fire while Angela wrapped the girl in thick wool blankets and laid her on the carpet next to the fire.

Arya, although she let the girl go, refused to leave the tent. So it was Eragon's responsibility to inform Nasuada of what they'd discovered at the village.

Nasuada said for Eragon to stay with the girl until she awoke, and see if she knew anything worth knowing.

When Eragon returned to the tent nearly twenty minutes later, for Angela's tent was on the other side of the tent than Nasuada's, Arya was still sitting in the cushion filled corner to the girl's right staring intently on the child's face. To Eragon's relief the girl was starting to regain a normal skin color.

"Arya Svit-kona, are you all right?" Eragon asked taking a seat next to the elf. "You haven't spoken since we found the girl."

"I'm just worried, Eragon." Arya sighed, tiredly. "I should have sensed the girl sooner. Maybe if I had she would be alright."

Eragon laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Don't think about it like that. We got to her in time and you shouldn't be blaming yourself."

Arya smiled and yawned, barely able to hold herself up. "I wish I could believe you, Eragon. However you forget that double-checking was your idea. Had you not suggested it the girl might never been found."

Eragon smiled. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. When he had last expressed his feeling for Arya it had nearly destroyed their friendship. It was just so hard.

Suddenly Eragon felt something warm drop onto his shoulder and looked down to see that Arya had fallen fast asleep on his shoulder.

Yawning, Eragon leaned back against the many cushions at his back as Arya nuzzled into the crook of his arm.

_She won't be very happy when she wakes up, _Saphira said matter-of-factly.

_I know but she was the one who leaned on me and I was tired to start with, _Eragon replied.

_Whatever you say Eragon, _if Saphira had been in the room at that time Eragon knew she would have been smirking. _I'll miss you when Arya wakes up and kills you._

_Very funny, Saphira. Very fu-, _and with that he was fast asleep.

"Katrina, will you go check on the girl back in my tent," Angela was giving more of an order than a question so Katrina left the Infirmary tent without a word.

As soon as she'd taken a few steps out of the tent Roran was at her side. Ever since she had become Angela's assistant Roran had been repeatedly shooed away from the infirmary tent.

"Hello," he said kissing her on the cheek. "Where are we off to?"

Katrina smiled and greeted her fiancée before saying, "Angela told me to go check on that little girl Eragon found. You know I still can't believe that he's a dragon rider. I mean it's hard for me not to still think of him as the farm boy that I grew up with,"

" I know but we've all changed. I mean-," Roran was cut short as they entered the tent to find Eragon and the elf Arya fast asleep with his arms wrapped around her waist as she leaned back against him.

"I didn't know Eragon and Arya were an item," Katrina whispered.

"I don't think they are," Roran whispered a little to loudly because Arya started to stir.

Immediately Katrina clamed her hand over Roran's mouth and put the index finger of her free hand to her lips. The pair watched as Arya grumbled sleepily, turned towards Eragon, wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest.

"Aww," Katrina put her hands to her heart before heading over to the young girls side. "You have to admit they make a cute pair."

"I agree," was Roran's only reply as he watched his fiancée attend to the small child.

Before they left Katrina made sure to cover Eragon and Arya with a thick wool blanket, because it was getting late and it looked like the pair would be spending the night where they were.

She was with Faolin. They were sitting together under the Menoa Tree. Arya smiled and laid her head on Faolin's shoulder.

"_I missed you," she said looking at his face for the first time in two years._

"_I missed you too, 'Rya." He replied._

'_Rya. Arya's smile broadened at his pet name for her. She had never had a one until Faolin started calling her that._

_They stayed quiet for a while until Faolin broke the silence. _

_He sighed. "'Rya I have to tell you the reason I'm here."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I-I've got to tell you something."_

"_Do I want to hear this?"_

"_You kind of have to 'Rya. So please don't interrupt until I'm finished." He looked her in the eyes._

"_It's about Eragon."_

"_What about him?"_

"_I know you have feelings for him and I need you to let me go."_

"_But I love __**you**__, not Eragon." Arya's vision clouded with tears, hot and stinging_

"_I know, but I'm gone and you and Eragon clearly love each other." At this point Arya had turned away from Faolin._

" '_Rya, 'Rya." Faolin took her chin in his hand and raised her head so that she met his eyes. "Consider this as me giving you full permission to let your guard down and be with Eragon."_

_Arya stopped crying and took the hand Faolin still had under her chin. "Just remember that I loved you first and I won't forget you."_

_Faolin laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it 'Rya. Don't you worry yourself one bit."_

_With that Faolin changed to Eragon, who smiled and embraced her. "So does this mean I can call you 'Rya now."_

_Arya simply laughed and smacked him lightly on the arm. _

Eragon woke with a start also awaking Arya from her own elf trance.

"What the-," Arya said wondering why the heck she had slept with her head on Eragon's chest. Turning red upon realizing that her head still lay on Eragon's chest and quickly pulled away, drawing back a thick wool blanket.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder and I didn't want to wake you so I just went to sleep where we were." Eragon tried to explain sheepishly, expecting Arya to begin beating him senseless any second.

"Who are you people?" asked a tiny voice behind them.

Arya and Eragon turned around to see that they had awoken the little girl. Now that they got a look at her dry they got a better look at her.

She seemed small for her age, and a little underfed. Although her hair had seemed to be thin and dark brown in the storm her hair was actually thick and wavy. It's real color a light dirty blonde with small streaks on light brown similar to Eragon's. Her skin was still pale, but if you looked closely you could see a small cluster of freckles spread across her nose so lightly that you really had to look to know that she had any at all.

Her round, slightly sunken-in, blue eyes sparkled as she smiled brightly at two adults that she didn't even know.

Once Arya and Eragon had recovered from the mild shock, Arya told the little girl their names.

"What's your name, little one?" Arya continued.

"Prudence daughter of none. You can call me Prue though." Prue said, all smiles.

"Prue," Eragon began remembering what Prue had said when they had found her. ", Who told you that we would come and get you."

Pure giggled, "Oh you see, this voice came in my head and told me to stay hidden and that some people would come and get me. He said his name was Murtagh. He seemed really nice."

A/N: I really hope that I got that cliffhanger effect that was going for. This story is definately where the romance part of the story comes in. How will the Varden react to how Murtagh saved Prue? How will Prue adjust to the Varden? AND FOR GOODNESS SAKES WHEN WILL ERAGON AND ARYA FINALLY GET TOGETHER? (For all those out there who thought Arya was a stupid heart breaker I used to think that but then I developed into the hole she's probably just sad 'cause Faolin died thing)


	3. Chapter 3 Mean while in Uru'Bean

Chapter 3: Meanwhile in Uru'bean

A/N: Throughout this story I'm going to be switching between Eragon and Murtagh because I came up with a side story of what was going on with Murtagh. I want to thank all my reviewers. You guys are awesome! Everyone else please know that reviews are very much appreciated.

Mutagh groaned and rolled over in his bed. Yesterday upon his arrival back in Uru'bean Galbatorix had summoned him to his thrown room. Murtagh had lasted three hours before losing consciousness.

"Oh good your up," came the voice of Nelly. The elderly woman had been healing Murtagh since his father had given him the scar on his back.

"And wishing I were still out cold." Murtagh forced himself to look up at the woman as she sat down the large carpetbag that contained all her possessions. Murtagh still had no idea how she fit all the things he had seen her pull out of that bag in there. She pulled out a small clay bowl and began to apply a blue, gel-like balm to his wounds.

The redheaded woman sighed, but chuckled none-the-less. "Oh if your dear mother could see you now. Let me tell that girl was made of some tough stuff. Couldn't have put up with that father of yours if she wasn't."

Murtagh smiled at the thought of his mother. Nelly had known his mother while she'd been alive and told him of her often. "You need to be reminded that at least one of your parents was good and let me tell you that mum of yours was something," she would always say.

"Tell me about my mum, Nelly. I won't whine anymore."

"Well I first met your mum through shared friends. Selena needed a job and Morzan needed a maid. The girl was the only one brave enough to take the job. That or she was the only one fool enough. That relieved a great many young women in the castle because when Morzan got a maid they tended not to be seen again after a few days."

Murtagh frowned. "Can you just tell me what she looked like?"

Nelly smiled; she knew how Murtagh hated to hear about his father. "Oh well, she was lovely. She had light brown hair that she always kept in a bun. The thing is that those curls of hers were so thick that no matter what she did they were constantly falling out."

" You know Selena was a perfect name for your mum? Not many people have a that truly fits them, but her eyes were as round as the full moon and so full of curiosity."

Mutagh winced as Nelly began to wrap his newly cleansed wounds in bandages. "That sounds like Eragon. He _never_ runs out questions."

"Neither did she," Nelly replied. "Well your set. I'll just leave something on the table for when the pain comes back."

Mutagh was about to ask what she meant when all of a sudden all his injuries began to tingle and finally go completely numb until he could no longer feel even the slightest bit of pain.

"How did you?" he began but Nelly was already out the door. Her presence replaced by a one of the palace guards.

"The king wishes to see you for dinner," he said with a pitying smile splayed across his face.

Murtagh pushed himself of the bed and started towards Galbatorix's eating chamber, _and just when I was starting to feel better._

When he arrived he was surprised to see that Galbatorix wasn't the only one in the room. An average looking man with red hair was nervously making pleasantries with Galbatorix, adding "your highness" to the end of every sentence. Next to the man was a slender, snooty looking woman that was probably the man's wife.

"Murtagh," Galbatorix said in his most charming voice gesturing to a seat across from the red headed man. "May I introduce to you Chandler of Tierm and his wife Cassandra of Tierm?

Mutagh had been alarmed when he had thought he was coming for punishment. Now Galbatorix acting decent put him even more on edge.

He walked down the long table and took a seat with Galbatorix to his right.

" Ah Allia, dear. Come, come take seat by Murtagh." Galbatorix said with a sickly sweet smile.

Murtagh turned to the entry of the hall and saw a girl standing there looking incredibly small in contrast to the massive doors to the gloomy room. Then again the girl was probably only five foot three at the most. Her hair was such a dark brown that it was nearly brown and her almond shaped, stormy blue-gray eyes had crescent moon spectacles were balanced on the tip of her nose.

Her purple dress looked more like a robe with its shapeless form multiple folds and flowing, elbow length sleeves. Within its folds he spotted the corner of a brown, leather bound book sticking out from where a pocket must have been.

"For the sake of your father's health Allia, I told you to change for dinner. And can't you wear something prettier than those ridiculous clothes." Her mother scolded her nervously. "And what happened to that lovely little red dress I got you."

Allia took her seat next to Murtagh and replied in the only relaxed voice in the room. "I told you mother I only wear purple and blue and besides I like my robes. Besides they're comfy."

"Enough of this" Galbatorix said in a voice that clearly specified that his patience was wearing thin. "Let us eat."

That must have been a cue of some kind because immediately after he said this the palace servants brought out the feast.

To Mutagh's fascination and Lady Cassandra's dismay, Allia thanked all of the servants with a pearly white smile on her face. It was a custom of the court that the nobles never talk to the servants unless giving an order.

"Allia," Lady Cassandra said with a distasteful look planted on her face. "Don't associate with the servants!"

Allia simply said, "Yes Mother," as if the order had come from a foolish child instead of her mother.

As the others talked through the dinner Murtagh thought about how different Allia was from the rest of her family, how she was different everyone he had ever met. She didn't look like either of her parents and she certainly didn't act like them.

No one really acknowledged Murtagh throughout the dinner so he was quite surprised when Galbatorix addressed him as the servants began to take away the dishes before dessert.

"So Murtagh what do you think of your fiancée?"

A/N: Hope you like it, but I'm sorry it's so short.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Curing Elva

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a little while but I've been on my other stories and my dads been hogging the computer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Eragon. Which makes me very sad. (

"W-who?" sputtered Arya finally managed to say, her eyes uncharacteristically wide and her jaw had dropped.

Eragon was not nearly as shocked as Arya was. After a week of thought Eragon had come to the conclusion that Murtagh was simply a good man put in a bad situation. He did however raise his eyebrow at the thought of Murtagh sparing this one girl when he had let the rest of the village be killed. Eragon had never really thought of his brother as the kind of person to so much as tolerate children.

Prue beamed up at the two, but upon their surprised expressions her smile disappeared and she squeaked in a nervous voice, "W-what's wrong? D-did I do something?"

Arya quickly pulled herself together and replied to the girl with a gentleness Eragon had never heard the elf use, "No, Prue. You did nothing of the sort. Now how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, tank-you though."

"We should take her to Nasuada, she'll know what we should do with her?" Arya suggested. When Eragon nodded in agreement she turned to the little girl and said softly, "Prue, would you mind coming with Eragon and I to see our friend, Nasuada. I think she'd like to speak with you."

Prue giggled happily and nodded earnestly, the grown ups at home weren't half as nice as the pretty lady and her friend. _Is he her husband or something?_ Being a little girl she saw no harm in speaking her mind so she voiced her opinion.

"Arya, is Ewagon your husband or somethin'?" She took extra time trying to say their names correctly, causing Eragon to chuckle at how the young girl had failed to pronounce his name correctly when she had obviously put so much effort into her attempt to say it right.

Arya however turned a slight pink, which caused Eragon's chuckle to grow twice as loud.

"No" Eragon said exiting the tent with Prue at his heals and Arya at his side. "We're friends, nothing more."

He had to try his hardest to conseal the pain he felt in his heart as he said this. _If only she cared for me as I do her._

_You should move on Eragon, _came the voice of Saphira, who had returned from a hunting trip. _You are lucky that she chose to accept your friendship again._

_So you really think she'll never love me, _Eragon spoke forlornly through their mind connection. _We're heading to Nasuada's tent with the little girl. I'll meet you there._

_All right. _Saphira began to withdraw from his mind, but added coyly, _Oh and Little one. Remember I never said never, _before withdrawing completely.

Thoroughly confused he turned his attention Prue, who was struggling to keep up with him. Trotting at his heals, she seamed thoroughly out of breath.

Eragon slowed his pace drastically surprising Arya and causing Prue to nearly bump onto the back of his legs.

"Hows come you slowed down?" the little girl asked looking up at Eragon with her round, blue eyes sparkling.

"You seemed out of breath. I thought it would be easier for you if we slowed down." He replied simply.

"Oh," Prue said and remained silent the rest of the way to Nasudada's tent.

The guards nodded at Eragon and Arya as they came through and one of them smiled at Prue as she came along behind them.

"Nasuada," Arya made their presence known to Nasuada, who was sitting at a table, bent over a map of Alagaesia. "We've brought the girl."

"Ah yes, what did you find out from her?" she asked without looking up.

This time it was Eragon who spoke, "Her name is Prue. She says she was fetching water while the village was attacked."

"Uh-huh," Prue piped in agreement, "Murtagh came inta my head an' told me ta' hide."

At the mention of Murtagh, Nasuada finally looked up from the map. Her expression resembled that of Arya's when she had heard that bit of news.

Prue frowned in confusion.

"Why does everybody act all weird when I mention Murtagh?" she asked Eragon, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

Eragon frowned and looked to the others as a silent request for them to answer the question. He didn't know how to explain the traitorous actions of his brother without mentioning his father.

At the thought of his father Eragon's frown doubled in size.

_A man is not his father Eragon,_ Saphira soothed him.

I know, but just because I managed to accept Murtagh as my brother so quickly does not mean I will be able to accept Morzan as my father. EVER!

Okay, okay. Just remember Eragon that those who truly know you will never judge you by your father.

Eragon smiled slightly and turned back to the conversation, in which Nasuada was questioning the girl further.

"Do you have any relatives outside of your village that can take care of you?" She had turned back to her maps.

"N-no" Prue began. "My Mommy never told me anything about any. She never really told me much, just what to do for that day."

Eragon's frown returned. How was this girl treated back home?

"I'll have someone look for a foster family for her." She told Eragon and Arya. "Until then can you keep an eye on her."

"Nasuada," Eragon said. "Arya and I had the intention of leaving for Ellesmera tomorrow, after I returned Elva to normal, which I intended to do today."

"Very well, I suppose I can find someone to take care of her soon. Good day." She dismissed them with a small smile.

As they exited they made their way to Angela's tent to find Elva.

"Shadeslayer, Elf." Came the girl's Adult voice as they entered the tent. "Shadeslayer have you come to remove the curse?"

Eragon felt on edge for an unknown reason, "Yes," was all he could choke out.

"Well get on with it please." Angela brushed past them and took a seat on a cushion on the far right of the dimly lit tent.

"A-alright." Once again Eragon had to choke out the words as he crossed the room and took a seat across from Elva. _Saphira what do I do? I don't know how to lift this curse? What if I'm not strong enough?_

_You will be fine little one, _came Saphira's voice as she landed next to the tent. _Just focus on your goal and the magic will come. I will help you if needed._

_Thank you, _he said before focusing his attention on Elva. She looked up at him, hope and pain gleaming in her eyes.

_Someone help me, _he pleaded to himself.

_I am here Eragon,_came a soothing voice in his mind. _I will help you through._

_Who are you? _The voice seemed somewhat familiar but he just couldn't pin down who it was.

The voice laughed, _well you wouldn't, would you? Now you know what to do, so lets begin._

_Okay?_

He pressed his Gedwey Ignasia to the girls silver star. He didn't know how he knew what to do, he just did.

"May your pain be only your pain. May your joy be only your joy. And may your curse be forever broken. By the honor of my ancestors." As he spoke his Gedwey Ignasia began to glow and the light continued to grow until it nearly blinded the others in the tent and could be seen with ease by Nasuada, who was still in her tent on the other side of the camp.

The Ignasia became burning hot for both Eragon and Elva, both of whom winced in pain.

Suddenly the silver light burst out into one blinding ray and Eragon felt himself being torn from Elva and thrown back into the tents canvas door-flap. The last thing he remembered before loosing consciousness was the voice echoing through his mind, _you've done well, Eragon. I'm proud of you._

A/N: Who was the person in Eragon's head? Is Elva cured? What will the side effects of the curse be? Well I hope you're not too anxious to find out because the next chapter is all Murtagh. Hope you liked the chapter and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In the blood

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while. While I would like to say I was busy and had no time to be on the computer, the truth is that I've just been lazy. Well Enjoy!

**Disclamer: **I own nothing but the people who you have no recognition of. Those people are mine! So back off!

Murtagh choked on his own spit, his eyes bugged out and he nearly fell out of his seat.

"F- f- fiancée?" he coughed out. He was fascinated with Allia but he didn't want to_marry _her.

"Yes, your fiancée," Galbatorix sounded exasperated. "Now, what do you think of her?"

"Well I-I," he stuttered. "I only met the girl, what, an hour ago. I knew you were up to something, but this?"

The King smiled, making Murtagh feel uneasy. "You see Murtagh I have been trying to get the last egg to hatch. And every try nothing happened."

"After every failure," he continued. " I would spend hours pondering what was going wrong, why the eggs wouldn't hatch. And then after Thorn hatched for you it came to me. It's all about blood. You and your brother are riders and _your father_ was a rider. I then did a little research and made a discovery that most of the riders of the past had a rider ancestor."

"You see Allia here's great grandfather was a very powerful dragon rider, and she is one of the few descendants of a dragon rider. She is also the only young lady of that small group that is within twenty years of your age that can be legally wed."

Murtagh frowned and looked over to Allia. She seemed to be barely paying attention. Had she heard all this before him?

His attention was magically pulled back to the king, who was now rambling like the mad man he was.

"So I'll now get to the point and tell you my plan. You two," he pointed at Murtagh and Allia, " are to be married tomorrow. Your child, when born, will be brought to me and I will age it to the appropriate age and have that child hatch the egg."

"What if I don't want to have children with Murtagh?" Allia asked while reading the book she had pulled out of her pocket and balancing her chair carelessly on its back legs, while tapping her foot lightly on the edge of the table as she rocked back and forth in a way that made Murtagh fear for her safety.

"No offense, Murtagh. You seem nice enough, but it's just that I have only known you for about an hour or so." She added calmly, still focusing on her book.

"YOU WILL!" he boomed smashing his fist on the table causing everyone to jump in their seats. "EVERY SECOND THAT THE EGG HAS NOT HATCHED IS ANOTHER CHANCE THAT THE VARDEN WILL STEAL IT!"

"If you are in such a hurry for this child to be born why wait the nine months for the child to be born?" Allia made a good point, but at that time all Murtagh wanted was to clamp his hand over her mouth and shut her up before she got herself executed.

"There is no existing spell to speed through a child's development without there being a birth defect of some kind."

"And what if the egg does not hatch for our child?"

"You're young you can have more," he hissed through his teeth as Allia fell to the floor shrieking in pain. Her muscles tensed, blood coming from the corner of her mouth, sweat pouring down her brow. "Now I've had enough you two will marry tomorrow, no questions and no protests."

With that he turned around and stalked out of the room with a terrifying authority. Leaving Allia panting on the floor.

Murtagh gaped after the king before kneeling at Allia's side.

"Are you all right?" He placed one hand on her shoulder and one hand on her back, and helped her sit up.

"Yeah," she groaned in pain. "That hurt like hellfire."

At that moment Chandler of Teirm recovered from his shock and chose that moment to reaffirm his presence. "You daft girl," he exclaimed standing up and making his way toward his daughter, who was still on the floor. He was waving his fists in the air, his pudgy face turning red. "Do you wish to condemn us all?"

Yes, Allia!" Her mother exclaimed, her voice shrill. "Why didn't you where the dress I picked out for you? Why can't you at least pretend to be normal for once in your life?"

"But Mother that dress was trampy and low cut." She justified calmly as Murtagh wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to her feet. She turned to Murtagh, "Thank you for the help, but I'm perfectly capable of standing on my own."

"Well honestly," her mother continued. "You're here to meet your future husband and, with looks as plain as yours, you need all the help you can get. I mean really it's too bad you didn't get any good looks form that hideous mother of yours."

That was the first time he had ever seen Allia loose her cool, and it was scary.

She clenched her teeth and fists were so tightly clenched that they drew blood. Her hair was standing on end and her eyes darkened with anger. The air in the room became chilled and a strange wind whistled through. "Don't ever talk about my mother like that," she hissed through her teeth.

Murtagh decided that that would be as good a time as ever to make his exit and slipped silently out of the room. As he walked to his rooms his mind flooded with questions.

Why did Allia call Cassandra mother if her mother was another woman? Why did Allia's parents seem so displeased with her? How would he get out of their impending marriage tomorrow?

Because of the physical strain the days events he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, not bothering to change into his nightclothes.

777777777777777777777777777777777

Later that night Murtagh felt himself being gently shaken awake. The first conclusion his sleepy mind came to was that it was a castle guard coming to get him for another torturing session.

"Go away," he mumbled in his sleep, swatting away the arms that were shaking him. That was when it hit him; didn't the guards usually throw him out of bed?

"Murtagh, it's me Allia," her voice was as calm and emotionless as before. "Come on get out of bed. We're leaving."

Murtagh turned over to face Allia, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Where are we going?"

Allia smiled softly, "_We_ are going home."

A/N: Wow. That was shorter than I thought. Sorry! Please review! Even if it isn't nice but that doesn't mean you should flame me. Bye!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: An escape and a Story

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had half of this chapter done but my computer got a virus and we had to get a new hard drive. So then I had to start again. Oh and guess what? I found out what the third book's title is: Brisingr and it's coming out September 20, 2008.

**Disclaimer:** I own Allia. That's it. Nothing else (in this chapter) is mine and it makes me really sad.

Murtagh knit his brows together, "Home?"

"Yes, home. We're escaping," her voice was as cool as ever. "Where's Thorn?"

"What? But… but that's not possible." He was stuttering.

Allia backed away from his bed and acted as if she hadn't even heard the question. "Where's Thorn?"

Murtagh stood, "In here," and lead her across the room and to the door that led directly to Thorn's room.

_Thorn? Thorn? Thorn? _He prodded his dragon's mind lightly.

_WHAT? _Thorns voice boomed in his mind, the dragon did not like being woken up.

_This is Allia; _Murtagh stepped into the room to allow the girl to approach Thorn.

She did, slowly with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, walk over to the large dragon.

"He's… He's… amazing," she choked the words out.

Smugly Thorn turned to Murtagh. _That's lovely, and how exactly does your little mate intend to get us out of here._

_She's not my-,_ then Murtagh realized that Thorn was right.

"Um, Allia?"

"Yes?"

"How exactly do you intend to get us out of here?"

Allia looked over her shoulder, "I'll show you." She turned to Thorn, "May I?"

Thorn nodded his head slightly and then lowered it to Allia.

Allia took a deep breath and placed her hand on Thorn's nose. Almost immediately a strong gust of air whipped in the small window and began to swirl around Allia and Thorn creating a large vortex. Murtagh watched with a dropped jaw, and wide eyes, as the pair began to blur and smear across the wind until they had disappeared altogether. The wind vortex, now a blur of blues, browns and reds, tightened into a thick rope and blew out the window like a snake slithering across the grass.

Murtagh simply stood there for a few minutes completely shocked. Then it hit him.

Thorn was gone. Allia had taken him to… he didn't even know where! How could he have been so stupid! He didn't even know3 this girl and he just stood by and let her take away his best friend.

Under normal circumstances Murtagh could have contained himself as he usually did but he'd been under enormous pressure, and strain, the past few months and broke down crying right there.

He was there for what seemed like hours, wallowing in his own misery. He didn't notice the light breeze that blew through the room until it blew directly at him. Murtagh then stiffened when he felt the wind solidify into a pair of cool hands resting on each of his cheeks. The fingers were buried in his hair while the thumbs gently wiped the tears away.

"Murtagh, why are you crying?" Murtagh opened his eyes to meet Allia's stormy blue-gray eyes.

Murtagh was suddenly filled with a burning anger, but he was so drained all he could choke out was, "You took Thorn."

Realization sparked in Allia's eyes and she threw her arms around him. "Oh, Murtagh! I'm so sorry. I- I just assumed you'd know… that… that your mother's family sent me."

"M-my mother's what?" Murtagh sputtered. "But I have no family besides Eragon."

Allia sighed and drew back from Murtagh, keeping her hands on each of his shoulders. "Murtagh, I would explain, but we have to get out of here before Galbatorix thinks to summon you. I'm taking you like I toke Thorn. So just relax, Okay?"

"Okay," and then he felt it, the whipping vortex of air swirling around him. It was a strange, even scary, sensation. Smearing into the wind that is, feeling every bit of you separate and swirling. Then the vortex began to tighten, and Murtagh felt a piece of Allia grab a piece of him and lead him out the window.

Now came the part where Murtagh didn't know what to expect. Quickly however the colorful gust caught hold of a strong flow of wind blowing east to the Hadarac Desert.

A part of Murtagh glanced down and watched the dark, dull city pass quietly under him. After that it was mostly dark. Not that it really mattered, as they gained speed everything was as blurred and streaked as he and Allia were.

It was nearly an hour later that Murtagh saw a red blur approaching in the distance, and he felt the two of them spinning back into a vortex. And suddenly he was whole again.

"There that wasn't so bad. Was it?" Allia said briefly, before tuning on her heals and heading over to where a fire burned brightly.

_So, you were crying?_ Thorn was sitting on the opposite side of the fire.

_Shut up_, Murtagh glared at his dragon as he walked over him.

_Love you, too. _Murtagh couldn't help but smile as he plopped down on the bedroll, by Thorn, that he assumed was his.

"Alright, Allia. You promised me answers and I want them know." Murtagh could see Allia's face from her bedroll on the other side of the fire. It was as composed as ever. Her eyes were bright but distant.

"Murtagh, how much do you know about your mother?" she asked.

"N-not much."

"Well," she sighed. "This is such a terribly long story. Murtagh, have you ever heard of the Deities?"

"Who?"

"The eight Deities were… are… goddesses. They were, in a time when they were more commonly worshiped, known as the daughters of fire, wind, water and earth. There were two sisters for each element, one sister always more powerful than the other. There is a legend that long, long ago; back in the land where humans dwelt before coming to this land. It says that somehow the sisters could see into this world from the land of souls, where all dead dwell. And while they watched they fell in love with a family of mortal men they saw. And, please Murtagh; do not go thinking that this is one of those stories where it is the handsome princes that win the goddesses love. The family was just a bunch of simple farm boys, not even particularly handsome either."

"Anyway, I'm getting off course. So, the Deities came to our world, and the boys sympathetically took them in and eventually they all had children."

"Why are you telling me this?" Murtagh interrupted.

"Well you see Murtagh. After the Deities' husbands died they returned to the land of souls and their children stayed behind. It was told that the children of the Deities had the power of their mothers and the mortality of there fathers. Through the years they missed among the humans and grew in their numbers until there was an entire society of them. And I tell you this because your mother was one of them, and _you_ are a son of fire."

A/N: Dun, dun, dun. Next chapter is Eragon. Remember, reviews are very much appreciated and might influence me to update sooner. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Afternoon After Murtagh Escapes

A/N: I kinda owe you all for the late update. So here's an Eragon chapter. Sorry it's not one of my better, but I felt the need to write it.

**Disclaimer: **I own Prue. That's all (in this chapter)

Eragon hurt all over, in places he didn't even know could hurt. It didn't help that he felt a small weight on his side. He shifted slightly. Ahh, damn. He'd burnt himself. _Wait a minute, what have I to burn myself with?_

He opened his eyes and waited for his blurred vision to focus. _Unbelievable!_

_What is it Eragon? _He heard Saphira ask.

_I just burnt myself on my gedway ignasia, _Saphira snorted.

_Shut u-, _he was however quickly interrupted by a little girl bursting through the door and crying, "Ha, ha. Found you Prue!"

That was when Eragon remembered the weight on his side and looked over to see Prue on the left side of his pallet, curled up into his side. He was about to wake the little girl up when he was interrupted again by Angela in the doorway.

"Elva let the girl sleep, Eragon too. They both need it."

W-w-wait?" Eragon sputtered. "T-that's Elva?"

"Yep," the little girl replied. "I'm all better now."

Eragon smiled. Elva looked, appearance wise, the same. But there was something different about her. Her eyes now looked up at him with newly gained innocence. That was it! The girl he was looking at now was just that, a little girl.

"Good," he smiled.

Then they were gone replaced by Arya.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fine, just tired and well… burning," they both stole a glance at Eragon's still enflamed palm.

"Do you think you'll be able to go travel to Ellesméra soon?" Arya asked.

"Tomorrow would probably be best."

Arya's eyebrows rose. "You really wish to leave so soon."

"The elves are expecting us and I think my hand will of cooled down by then."

"Y-you're leaving?" Prue had awakened.

"Yeah," Eragon turned to face the little girl that was still resting on his side. She looked devastated.

Suddenly the sound of the guard's horn cut through all sound in the camp, followed by the bustle of hundreds of people all trying to get in their positions, wither it be in hiding or on defense.

_Saphira! What's going on?_ Eragon called to the dragon as he and Arya raced outside.

_Look up, _she breathed walking up behind him.

"Crap," he voiced aloud. Headed strait for the camp was large dragon flying directly at them.

"Shoot it!" someone cried from the crowd.

"No!" both Eragon and Arya cried instantaneously. They had no idea who it was approaching them.

Too bad that in a crowd of panicked people the call to shoot was all it took. Before Eragon and Arya had even finished their cry the air was filled with speeding arrows.

The dragon roared in pain, it's wings torn to shreds. The crowd winced, and then returned their focus to the dragon that was now plunging towards them. The crowd went into a panic and ran, screaming like a mob. Saphira wrapped her body around the threesome to keep them from getting crushed.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Prue's shrill shriek rose over the noise like a piccolo. She drew her arms up to protect herself from the plummeting projectile of a dragon. Terrifyingly enough as the girl raised her arm an enormous wall of earth rose with them.

The dragon hit the wall. It broke.

A/N: Well, that's all for now. Sorry that was so short but I just can't write long chapters. Anyway review and I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon. It's another Eragon chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Meeting Ange and Brom

A/N: Here's the next chapter. And just to make things clear (the last thing I want is for people to say Ange's name wrong) Ange is pronounced like Angie, just without the e sound at the end.

The crowd turned to a mob; running, pushing, trampling. Doing anything to get as much distance as possible between themselves and the large projectiles bulleting to the ground. The screams increased in volume and mixed with cries of agony, drawn from those who were either crushed by the earth or trampled by the mob. Prue had, like many children began sobbing, and latched onto Eragon's side.

And then, it was over. All the debrie of Prue's wall of earth having landed with the dragon that had disappeared in the thick fog of tossed up soil. The crowd had grown quiet but for the moans of agony that echoed through the deathly silence.

"Uuuuugggghhhhhh," a girl's groan came from a few feet away. The dust settled and there, battered and bleeding, laid the cause of the chaos that surrounded them. A dirt covered girl, and her dirt covered, orange dragon.

7777777777777 Two Weeks Later 77777777777777

The damage was repaired. No one was killed, which was lucky for the young rider and her dragon. Killing half the people in the Varden was not the best way to make a good impression.

After her astounding display of magic it had been decided that the girl would accompany Eragon, and Arya back to Ellesméra. So that, while there the elves could examine the girl and find out where such a powerful magical outburst had come from.

The unknown rider and her dragon, neither of them had been conscious long enough to be questioned, were now being treated in a large tent that had been set up for them. Their wounds had been severe, but not fatal.

"Eragon? What brings you here at such a late hour?" It was hours after midnight, and Katrina had been charged with the duty of watching the rider and dragon when Eragon walked quietly into the tent.

"Insomnia, nightmares, curiosity? Please, take your pick." He was exhausted, but had hardly been able to sleep since the disaster. It had done nothing for him, but added another horror to his nightmares.

Katrina smiled sympathetically. She too had been frequently haunted by horrific nightmares of her imprisonment.

"Take your usual seat. I'm sure that Prue will be here soon." Over the past two weeks Prue had become a permanent attachment to Eragon, constantly trotting along at his heals. Eragon had come to see the young rider every other night, and somehow the little one always woke up and tracked Eragon to the tent.

"She's approaching now," Eragon said as he took his seat in the chair at the girls bedside.

"Ewagon?"

"I still think it's weird that you can do that," Katrina shook her head and returned to her work (labeling jars of medicines).

"Hey kid," he said tiredly as the drowsy little girl plopped down at his feet, and fell asleep leaning against his legs.

After a few minutes, Eragon began to slip into a light doze.

"Ugh, Ma?" Eragon jerked up at the sudden noise, bumping Prue so that her head plopped to the floor. He looked for the noise. The girl had awoken.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice suddenly full of ice.

"I think I should be the one asking the questions. So… who are you?"

"Ange." Her voice was dead.

"Where are from?"

"North."

_What a charming little girl, _Saphira's sarcasm leaked through their link. _Careful Eragon. She might steel your heart._

_Be quiet, _he hissed back. Then continued his questioning, "Where in the north?"

"A village, in the north eastern corner of Palancar Valley. It had no name for only five families live there."

"Why have you come to the Varden?"

"Why do you think?" Ange asked. She had an icy, dark blue gaze that chilled Eragon to the core. "Because I had that twisted bastard of a king, Galbatorix."

"Eragon, you'd best search her mind for disloyalties," Katrina had snuck up behind Eragon to whisper in his ear.

"Right," He raised his voice for Ange to hear. She was glaring so he guessed that she knew she was being talked about. "Ange, um… well… you see… I'm," he paused. "I'm going to have to search your mind to-"

"No!"

"Then… I guess you'll have to leave. The Varden can't afford to take risks." He looked he in the eyes (he had been forced to look away from her cruel gaze). "Look, you have two options (1. You let me search your mind and stay, or (2. you don't and we send you away the second you well enough."

She intensified her glare for several minutes before admitting defeat.

Gently, Eragon prodded her mind letting her memories flood into his mind. The images came as flashes. A gentle eyed woman stroking her hair, quivering behind a bright blue skirt as a red faced man yelled, running from little boys throwing rocks at her. With each memory he could sense Ange's distress growing, a feeling of fearful anticipation growing.

Then, it came. Then came the memory that made the girl's heart stop. She was looking up from the top of a set of stairs. On the landing above were the man and woman; the man was shaking the crying woman violently. The next image was of the woman falling, down the steps toward her.

"Brom!" Ange shrieked through tears. It was shrill.

Eragon immediately felt himself thrown rough from her mind (which for some reason made him feel like he was going to puke).

_STAY OUT OF HER MIND! WE'VE NOT A TRAITOROUS BONE IN OUR BODIES! THAT GIRL'S BEEN THROUGH EHOUGH WITHOUT YOU PICKING ON HER!_ Eragon winced as the deep voice boomed through his head, adding a headache to his nausea.

Ange had let her long black hair fall into her face, but Eragon could see her chest heaving with silent sobs. He felt heat against his back, and looked behind him. The dragon behind him was nearly as big as Saphira, if not bigger. His scales were now clean and bright. His eyes were a bright orange, and knit together in a mix of curiosity and anger.

_Are you B- Brom?_

_Yes, _the response was significantly calmer. _Please, forgive my temper. I usually keep better control. Please, apologize to her. She's only tough on the outside. She has seen so little kindness in her life._

"Umm… uh, Ange? W-what's wrong?" Eragon carefully stepped over Prue and took a seat beside Ange, putting a hand lightly on her back.

"I-" she choked. "I'm fine, just some bad memories. Whose kid?"

"Prue's an orphan. We found her in a village, she was the only survivor." As he said this he reached down and scooped the little on off the floor, cradling her in his lap.

Ange wrinkled her nose at the child. "I never really liked kids. Too sticky and annoying."

"She's really very sweet," Katrina interrupted from her workstation. "Takes directions barely ever gives lip, and I don't she's sticky, but then again the only time I ever see her she's with Eragon."

Ange smirked. "So you're the runt's new da?"

"No," Eragon was confused. A kid began to follow him around and all of a sudden he's her father. "The kid follows me around. She just doesn't have anyone else."

"But Eragon she follows you everywhere," Katrina pushed. "She looks like she'll cry if he leaves," she told Ange. "She gets this tear jerking look in her eyes, looks up at him and says 'you're comin' back Ewagon? Right?' It's so cute."

Eragon frowned. "Well, I'll leave you two here before you continue to gang up on me. Besides I've got to get this one to bed." He gestured to Prue with a twitch of his head.

"Bye-bye, Daddy Eragon." Ange waved with her fingers, a twisted smirk across her face.

Eragon simply ignored her and exited the tent.

A/N: So what do you think? The chapter is 1302 words without the title, author's notes and separater. That long enough? Please review! The next chapter it's back to Murtagh.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A trip to the tailors

The sun was what woke Murtagh the next morning. As it blared in his face, making him squint.

He opened his eyes to see Allia putting several sheets of paper into her bag. She looked up and smiled before slipping on her cool, expressionless mask.

"You're awake."

"Yeah," he said as he stiffly sat up and began to pack up his bedroll. "How long have you been up?"

She ignored him. "We have to get going, before Galbatorix awakens. He'll be mad." She began to walk away with her things. "Thorn's already gone ahead. He got sick of waiting for you."

He got up and followed. _Not like she'd listen if I did say anything, _he mumbled in his mind.

_She's _your_ mate, _Thorn grumbled. _She's probably just smart enough to know immediately to ignore whatever you say. I mean I learned the same thing although not quite quick enough._

_Shut up, _Murtagh snapped.

_Love you to Murtagh, _and he cut off the connection.

_And she's not my mate, _he shouted to his own mind.

"We're here," Allia called over her shoulder.

Murtagh looked in front of Allia and gasped. The camp before him was a small village of organized chaos. There were four large clusters with a twenty-foot gap between each. Tents in various shades of sapphire, black, gray, orange and black were clumped together is the nearest corner to the right. To the left the tents were shades of purples and yellows. Beyond that to the left the tents consisted of blues, browns and sea greens. The final section of the four consisted of browns, reds, and greens.

Murtagh collected his wits, and ran after Allia who hadn't stopped walking while Murtagh stood gapping at the encampment. He met her right as she reached the edge of cluster to the left.

"Where are we going?"

"To the tailors," she said it as if he was already expected to know this.

"Huh?"

Allia ignored him and entered a small yellow tent. There was a decent sized platform in the center, which was surrounded by scissors, measurers and pieces of scrap material hanging from the ceiling.

"Bea? Bea, are you here?" Suddenly a small woman in her mid- thirties came swiftly into the room from behind a flap on the far end.

" 'Lia? Darling is that you?" She studied the girl before switching her gaze to Murtagh. She gasped. "Oh my, Murtagh it's lovely to see you again. Come, Come. Step up here. We must hurry."

Murtagh stepped onto the platform as Bea buzzed around him; grabbing a tiny velvet bag, and a pair of scissors.

"Uh, have we met?"

"Of course. Your mother brought you here when you were maybe three, four. You were so cute back then." She had dragged a rickety latter to his side and climbed to the very top so that she was higher than Murtagh. "Close you eyes dear."

He obeyed and sneezed as a thick dust flew up his nose. "What the?" He screamed when he opened his eyes and saw millions of strings trailing from all over his body and flowing out the tent. "What are these?"

"Calm down, Murtagh. You look like you're about to wet your pants." Murtagh frowned at Allia's smirk.

Bea interrupted them. "Those, my dear, are you ties to Galbatorix. We'll have to cut them, now, before they pull you back to him."

Before he could say anymore Bea was yanking at his ties and cutting them in clumps. It hurt as bad as having his hair yanked out.

Finally the ties were chopped, the remaining strands falling off like loose hairs to shrivel on the floor.

"Whelp, you're done. Have a lovely day." Bea buzzed about, putting her things away. "Now, off you go. I have some dress robes that simply must be finished. But please do stop by. Especially you, Murtagh it's been so long."

And with that both of them were pushed out into the now busy streets.

"Where next?" He asked as they pushed through the busy crowd of people making their way to the cluster to the left.

"To your family of course," again she made it sound like he should have known already.

A/N: Please review!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Meet the family

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been lazy. I hope this chapter is long enough to make up for it. Enjoy!

Murtagh didn't even bother to tell Allia his only living relative was Eragon. But no doubt she'd look at him like he was insane and tell him other wise.

So he simply followed the girl across the large pathway and through a labyrinth of uneven pathways until they stood in front of an enormous sapphire blue tent.

"Be prepared," was all she said before slipping through the flap and into the tent. He followed.

The main part of the tent would have been spacious if not for the clutter. The tent walls were layered with maps of cities, counties, and camps. Child's toys, loose papers and various knick-knacks were scattered across the worn, ornamental rugs. Hundreds of charms, bundles, jars, pots and pans hung from the ceiling by thin strings.

A large pot hung over a dull fire in the very center of the room, the smoke drifting up and out of the tent from a hole directly above it.

Two long tables ran along the walls to the left and right of the door flap, creating large counters. These, like the rest of the tent, were covered in too many things to list.

There were three people in the room.

One, the only man, sat in the far corner at a small, decently tidy, section of counter. He had dark blonde hair that was cropped to his head. His arms were layered in ink.

The younger of the two women was stirring the large pot with great effort, sweat smeared across her brow. Her hair was a little darker than the man's; her eyes were dark and pensive.

The older was sitting on a short stool, sharpening one of five blades in front of her. Her hair was dark brown with thick streaks of gray running through it.

The second they entered the room every eye focused on them. Complete silence left only a strange sense of anticipation to fill the air.

Finally the silence was broken by the man, who smiled as he said, "It's been quite awhile hasn't it, Murtagh?"

"I… uh- I suppose," he stuttered. "Who are you? All of you?"

"I suppose you wouldn't remember. Your mother brought you here when you were four. _We_," the man gestured to the two women. "Are your mothers family. And yours."

"I thought I had no family," he stuttered as Allia put her hand on his shoulder and led him to one of the seats at the large table. She sat on the stool beside him, not removing her hand from his shoulder.

The others followed the example and came to sit across from them. The girl brought a bowl with her, which she placed in front of him with a spoon.

Murtagh stared at the thick porridge as the woman began explaining.

"I assume Allia has told you of our people. Yes? Good. Well, you see Murtagh, most of our women, it is very uncommon for us to have boys we don't know why it just is, don't marry. They simply have their children out of wedlock. And it's not at all uncommon for the women who do marry to leave us for a simpler life. That is what happened to your mother's family. Some generations back a daughter of fire married a man in Carvahall and gave up one life for another. The magic stayed in the blood of course, but none of the woman's descendants had it actively. Until your mother and uncle. They were both had great potential. It is… unfortunate that only your mother chose to seek what her powers could give her."

"She left Carvahall. That was when I met her. By pure chance actually. She was traveling alone so we agreed to share a fire with her for the night. I, and my companions, would never have known what she was if we hadn't been raided that night by a band of bandits. She used what little she knew of her magic to fight them with the campfire. As did we. She had no Coven. The knowledge of her fire Coven had died with her ancestor. She was just a young girl without a purpose. So she joined our family. She was a story teller, and my best friend."

The woman choked, her eyes brimming with tears. "Forgive me we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Nadya. This is my daughter Drina, and my husband Harman."

Drina and Harman smiled at him.

"You'll be staying in your mother's old quarters. Her things are still there, but there's room for your things as well. Allia will show you after you finish your breakfast." Nadya smiled once more, walked around the table and gave him a quick hug before returning to her blades. The other too followed her example.

"Kizzy and Tsura will be back for lunch so you can meet them then. Cole will be back mid afternoon, after training. He's looking forward to having a young man closer to his age around." Harman added with another smile before returning to his workstation.

Murtagh finished his breakfast quickly and stood up. Allia followed his example.

She got up, grabbed his arm and led him through the door-sized curtain in the center of the canvas that served as a far wall. The bead curtain lead to a plain canvas hallway, that was completely empty except for a thick pole that supported the tent. It was buried in the ground. There were three beaded doorways, unevenly spaced, on either side of the hallway and one at the end.

"The first one on the left is Kizzy's room. It joins with Tsura's, which is the next doorway. Beyond that is Cole's room. Then at the end of the hallway is Nadya and Harman's room. I know it looks like it takes up the entire back of the tent but it doesn't. The farthest curtain on the right is Thorn's room it extends back so there's room for him. Your room is the one in the middle. It's joined with Thorn's. Mine is the only one left."

She led him into his room. It was small and, like most of the tent, cluttered. The furniture consisted of one cot with deep maroon bedding that matched the carpet, a dark wooden writing desk, and half-a-dozen trunks that lined the small room. At the foot of the cot, which lies on the far left from the door, was the bead door that led to Thorn's room.

Murtagh walked through the blue-lit room and sat on the cot. He turned to Allia. She smiled at him and turned to leave.

She was literally half way out the door, when she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and Murtagh?"

"Yeah?"

"Since I'll be in the room next to you try not to snore as loudly as you did last night."

_Ha_, Thorn snickered loudly in his head.

"And tell Thorn the same extends to him!"

_Ha!_

A/N: Please review!!


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE.

I have made my descision and I am going to put this story on hold until I finish Brisingr. Upon finishing it I will deside wether I will continue this story as is or rewrite it to fit Brisingr (the later being more likely). Sorry about the second lack of an actual chapter. I beg of you! Put away the torches and pitchforks!!! I'll put up (yet) another author's note telling everyone when (If?) I start this story anew.


End file.
